Tracks
by CryKat
Summary: I know this is just asking for a flaming, but I had to write it! Terry/Joe fic ( Yaoi!)


Tracks

CryKat's first attempt at Fatal fury fan fic

(Wow that's a lot of F's)

Ah Christ and it's Yaoi too!

I hadn't noticed it get dark.

Though some thing nagged at me in the back of my mind that it was time to come in, that it was far to cold for me to be out side, foolishly starting at my reflection in a storefront window. Or had I seen my reflection at all?

I let my eyes focus to the object with in the window; it was a dress, long and made skillfully from a smooth silk material, soft sky blue in color… and I found my self wondering how beautiful Lily would look in that dress.

… Just as beautiful as she was the day we'd met… no more beautiful than the day she'd been buried.

My eyes stung with tears and I shook my head to clear it, the dress seemed to blur and I was forced to look at my own reflection once again.

Gods did I really look that awful? Not that I cared much for my appearance, I found my self pulling my hat free to smooth back a few wild strands of greasy blond hair anyway. I quickly pulled the red base ball cap back down snugly, now hiding my eyes which were tented with the same shade of red, either from the lack of sleep, or all the alcohol…. Or maybe it was because I'd been crying.

What was wrong with me? It had been a year since her death, yet I still couldn't allow my self to let her go.

Maybe that was it… because it was the anniversary of her death. Was that why I'd been plagued with dreams of her so often, that I couldn't close my eyes with out seeing her, or hearing her voice… or smelling that sweet perfume?

I shook my head again, _come on snap out of it Terry, you're here to enjoy your self, take a break with your friends. _I let out a soft sigh, reaching up to rub my eyes.

If only I could let her go…

A hand on my shoulder snapped me free of my thoughts and I turned quickly my entire body had gone tense… then relaxed.

" Woah easy there, Terry."

Joe smiled letting up on my shoulder to put his hand up in front of him in a harmless gesture.

" Been looking every where for ya pal… Mai told me you were in town…"

He tilted his head, a worried expressing crossing his normally cheerful face.

I remained unresponsive, staring at him almost un-comprehensively…It had been awhile since I'd seen him last, that I didn't really believe he was here now. I knew I should have been happy to see him, and I guess part of my soul was…

" Where ya been?"

I rolled my shoulders in a slight shrug.

" Just around."

I wondered if my voice sounded as weak to him as it did me.

He raised an eyebrow curiously ducking his head down to get a better look and I instinctively turned away from him, back towards the dress; forgetting that our reflections showed through perfectly in the store window.

His hand tightened on my shoulder once again as he draped his arm over my back.

" Hey are you alright Terry? You look a little sick."

" I'm fine."

Grumbling I tried to shrug him off but he would have none of that and he tugged on my arm, pulling me back in the direction of the train station.

I pushed him away, almost falling over in the process, but I was quick enough to catch myself and not look too disorientated.

He blinked at me confused.

" What's the matter with you?"

" I…"

I frowned focusing on him, then shook my head.

" Nothing…"

He gently rested his hand against my arm.

" Coming?"

I stopped trying to fight him after a moment and followed him mutely. My body too numb and my mind too tired to protest any longer. Wondering to my self on how he'd even found me in the first place…or what he was doing in this part of Japan.

" Where are we going?"

I paused, blinking, dizzy now.

Suddenly every thing seemed fuzzy to me and I stopped, hands going up to grab my head.

Joe turned just in time to catch me as I collapsed forward, he didn't even falter under my weight.

" Terry, you alright?"

He pulled me up, one hand pressed to my forehead.

" Terry?"

I tried to keep my eyes open, faintly aware of my own words in return before everything faded to black.

~

I wondered what it was like to be dead. Was it nearly this warm?

After a moment my senses came back to me, I was aware of the heat, which I welcomed openly, letting my body absorbed that blissful warmth.

My throat was dry and burned as I gasped for air, struggling to sit up opening my eyes then shutting them again against the brightness a soft groan escaping me.

" Welcome back."

Joe's voice seemed distant, but caused me to open my eyes again, letting them adjust to the light that didn't seem nearly as bright as it had before.

I shifted forward again finally realizing that that warmth was water.

" Joe?"

My voice came out more of a croak, my head was throbbing now and I reached up to rub my temples with a free hand, the other I used to prop myself up in the tub, the warm water sloshing around me.

" Hey, I was worried about ya there for awhile… you have hypothermia…or something"

" I…what?"

Every thing seemed so jumbled to me.

He shook his head.

" You could have froze to death… or were you too plastered to notice?"

I blinked again looking up at him, he still held that worried gaze.

" God… I'm sorry, Joe…guess I wasn't paying attention."

I sunk back down into the water, letting it wash back over my chest almost allowing my head to go under.

" What's the matter with you Terry? You never let yourself get like this-"

He stopped then, dark brown eyes growing sad suddenly.

I closed my eyes again, faintly making out the sound of my own heart beat in my ears.

" It's been almost a year… I know I should've let her go by now…but, I just can't."  


I felt the sting of tears threatening me again, and I just let them fall, not above letting my best friend see me cry.

He leaned forward over the tub, I could feel his breath hot against my cheek as he brushed his lips over my skin, kissing away the tears.

" Joe?"

My voice was weak as I whispered, knowing that I should be shocked at what he'd just done. I should be outraged, push him away from me! Something!

Joe's fingers ran over my other cheek, gently caressing the still slightly chilled skin, brushing away another tear with his thumb.

" It's alright to miss her Terry."

His lips were warm against my forehead, tickling slightly as they moved.

" But she wouldn't want you to give up on your life…"

My eyes opened again blurred with tears and he pulled back slightly, smiling gently at me.

I could feel my heart against my chest, wild like a wings of a caged birds as I mindlessly gave in to that need for affection, reaching up for him, I caught the soft material of his T-shirt with one hand, and pulled him down to me.

His mouth closed over mine gently, and I could tell by the way he was trembling, that he was just as unsure as I was.

I leaned forward into that sweet kiss, allowing his tongue to slip past my lips and explore my mouth. I wasn't used to being kissed like that, Joe tasted so much different than any woman I've kissed, almost bitter and almost too sweet like that wine I'd some how developed a taste for.

After a moment the kiss broke, leaving us both gasping for air and a slightly bewildered look on my face at what I'd just done.

He smiled at me apologetically, thumb still rubbing gently over my cheekbone, he was leaning completely over me now, his other hand pressed against the tile wall supporting his weight.

" I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that."

His dark chocolate colored eyes showed complete innocence as he spoke, though not a touch of regret.

I wanted him.

Maybe it was because I was still drunk… or I was having delusions from the cold.

I had to have some reason for this feeling.

But I knew I had no real excuse, and he wasn't helping any.

Tentatively I reached up to touch his cheek, my fingers leaving a wet trail down the side of his face as I traced them there, all the way up to that white band that bound his forehead.

He turned his head into my hand, nuzzling softly against my wrist.

I ran my fingers through that wild mess of spiky brown hair, surprised on how much softer it really was.

" What is this, Joe?"

I hear my self ask shyly, though the tone held more confidence than I felt I had.

He smiled again, showing a flash of those perfect white teeth and a small sigh escaped him as he shook his head, and caught my hand in his entwining our fingers together.

" I thought you'd hate me for that… I didn't mean-"

My throat tightened as I pulled him down further.

" You better have well meant it."

My voice came out as a whisper, completely surprised that I'd even been so bold.

His lips brushed over my forehead gently as he spoke.

" What I was saying, was that I was afraid you'd be upset if I let you know how I felt about you."

Slowly I moved my head back so I could look in to his eyes, our noses touching.

" How you feel about me?"

He smirked.

" Ya wandered why Joe Higashi never got the girl?"

" …Because he'd rather have the boy."

I laughed softly finishing for him, not protesting when his lips met mine again in a short kiss.

" You got it."

He purred against my cheek.

I slid my arms around his back playfully and pulled him to me, and with a startled yelp and a splash; he was in the tub on top of me.

We both laughed then, his was a bit more nervous once he realized the position he was in, I had a feeling that I probably should have been a little more uneasy than I was, since I was the one who didn't have any clothing on. I blamed it on my condition, still not completely clear of the alcohol.

My body tingled every where it was touching Joe's own, heating my blood further until I felt almost uncomfortably warm.

He sat up, straddling me, though the tub was big enough for both of us to fit with out touching.

I'm sure he became as aware of my condition as I was of his at that action.

He shifted suddenly, which would have been harmless had I not felt him rub against me, hot even through the thick material of his now soaked jeans.

I bit my lip and he stilled, giving me an apologetic look as he reached down to stroke my cheek once again, his touch amazingly gentle.

" Was it just any boy?" I asked with a small smile, closing my eyes.

" No."

He said softly, I felt his thumb trace over my lips.

" It was you."

" Just me?" I challenged jokingly, one eye opened to watch him.

His lips turned up in a smile. "Maybe your brother too…"

A laugh escaped me, a mix of feelings all coming at once, most of which were pleasant.

I opened my other eye to look at him.

He was watching me quietly, something like awe showing on his face.

" What?" I asked quietly, tilting my head into his hand.

" I just… never though you'd… let me…" he pursed his lips, looking thoughtful.

I raised an eyebrow.

" What? Touch me… kiss me…?"

" Love you."

He finished with a gentle sigh, his smile melting into a more affectionate look.

Blinking I propped my self up on my elbows, the now cooling water running off my skin.

" Love me?"

His cheeks flushed crimson and he looked down before offering a slight nod.

That shook me up slightly, I'd only truly ever loved one person like that, who ended up dying in my arms. And I knew again why I wouldn't allow any one to ever love me.

" …What makes you think its love you feel?"

I was outraged, yet my voice remained quiet, though I could feel my body trembling. Some how I though I could talk him out of it, make him think that is was just a minor infatuation that would pass.

" I don't… I've never felt love before Terry… and what ever I'm feeling now is strange to me… but I like it, and I've realized that I only feel complete when you're with me.

" Joe…"

My voice came out as a whisper and I sat up, wrapping my arms around him, tucking my head under his chin.

His arms snaked around me in return and he nuzzled against my hair, holding me to him tightly.

" I'm not going to ask anything of you, Terry." He breathed. " I just wanted you to know."

His voice was slightly distant, as if he though I'd wake up the next morning and remember nothing of this… or hate him for it.

He shifted again and rose to his feet, pulling me gently up with him, never breaking that warm embrace.

My legs were a little wobbly and I was grateful for his support, doubting I could stand on my own with out it.

" How do you feel?"

He asked, helping me out of the tub and quickly wrapping me in an over sized towel, not seeming to notice that he was leaving a wet trail with his movements.

" I'm alright."

I nodded slightly allowing him to lead me from the bathroom and into the bedroom. Curiously I peered around at the slightly familiar surroundings, my hotel room?

I sat down on the bed, pulling the towel tighter around my shoulders, shivering from the cool air.

My eyes traveled back to Joe, who was pealing off his soaked T-shirt, letting it drop with a wet thud against the floor in the corner. He seemed more focused on the carpet in the room, oblivious for the moment that I was watching him as he slid out of his jeans, tossing them over to join his T-shirt.

All those years of fighting had given Joe a well-muscled figure, though not too bulky like a lot of fighters, his skin was a naturally darker from his Japanese blood which contrasted well with his brown eyes and hair.

I'd always though of him as an attractive person, from another guy's point of view of course… he was actually very pleasant to look at.

Just watching him now gave me an odd buzz, that I wasn't too sure on how to explain, something like that warm fuzzy feeling you get sometimes, that starts out in the pit of your stomach and spreads through out your entire body.

He'd slipped into a pair of sweat pants, though I wasn't too sure where he'd gotten them from, his attention turned on to me once again, jaw set tightly for a moment as if he were thinking something important over. Before he smoothly padded barefoot over to where I was sitting, climbing up onto the bed behind me.

My body had since stiffened up, refusing to do anything for me… either from fear or something else… though I had no idea what I should be afraid of.

I'd hadn't known Joe for that long… but he was as close to me as a brother, now… becoming comfortably closer.

Joe settled behind me, muscled thighs pressed against my hips as he rested his folded legs on either side of me, his hands sliding down a random path over my bare back causing me to shiver at the sensation.

He followed the path of my spine with his fingertip gently, pausing only to trace the few pale scars that graced my skin.

Each of his touches were slow and thoughtful, taking his time as he studied me.

" Tell me about what happened?"

I felt his lips graze over my shoulder, following that curve up to my neck, nuzzling gently at that tender spot beneath my ear.

I relaxed against him finally, and he wrapped his arms around me, moving to rest his chin on my shoulder so are cheeks almost touched.

I shook my head, not really wanting to talk about it… it was easier to just forget, and submit to his touches. I realized then that he didn't want me to forget her while in his arms… he didn't want to try and replace her.

" I won't force you talk to me Terry.. but if it helps."

He whispered against my cheek, kissing away a tear I hadn't realized escaped, gently pushing the hair from my face.

His body against mine was the only thing that stilled my trembling.

He moved his head to press another kiss against my temple.

" Why'd you come to Japan?"

Something in his voice was curious though his tone was gentle and almost sad.

" I…think I needed you."

I blinked, surprised at my own words… but it was the truth…

Because I needed to work off my anger, frustration grief… that's why I looked to Joe as a sparring partner…

I also needed to let Lily go, and dull the pain somehow… that was why I looked to him as my best friend.

I didn't want him to fill the void… for there was already a place in my heart for him… I just needed him to make that emptiness, less painful.

And I think he understood that somehow, or perhaps he'd just stay quietly in love with me forever, and leave me oblivious.

He tugged at me so I could turn my body enough for him to kiss me properly, hand going to cradle the back of my head, tangling in my hair and leading me more into him. He had yet to prefect the art of kissing, but I could tell he was learning every time his lips touched mine… refined or not every touch seemed perfect to me, slowly calming that need for contact yet making it so I craved so much more.

I shifted my body completely, so I was in his lap, facing him never quite breaking that kiss, the towel lost somewhere in the motion.

I could feel then, what he some how managed to keep unnoticed when he was pressed against my back. His arousal was more than obvious now pressed against my own, the then material of the pants could do nothing to conceal it.

" Be careful Terry… much more and I won't be able to control myself."

He almost panted after breaking the kiss, dark eyes focused on me intently.

I was lost in those eyes, and I instinctively rubbed against him trying to ease the ache that was steadily growing.

" I don't care…"

I pressed into Joe more, electing a rather choked moan from him.

He held me tighter, pressing more kisses against my jaw and throat as it reached down blindly, tugging at the waistband of his pants. It was true, I didn't care, all I wanted was to lose myself in this moment, with him; maybe I was being greedy, but I needed it.

Joe grunted something and rose to his knees, pushing me backwards until I landed on the bed, pinned under him and squirming.

He leaned into me, his lips brushing over my ear, whispering.

" Slow down… you'll regret this."

I shook my head but finally stopped squirming, lying still under him.

Joe sat up, looking down at me.

" Get some sleep… you'll feel better in the morning, then we can talk about this."

I blinked, and shook my head, using all my strength to push up against him, and he toppled backwards, off the bed, having not expected that. I quickly dropped down straddling him, pinning his wrists this time.

" You cannot do that to me Joe."

I choked, tightening my grip on his wrists enough to hurt him, though he didn't react.

He only peered up at me, frowning slightly.

" You're drunk Terry… and grieving. I'd be taking advantage of you if I did anything, and we'd both regret it."

I shut my eyes for a moment. " So what? Make me regret it."

" Don't be an idiot."

" I just… want it to stop hurting, Joe… I don't care about regrets."

I looked at him again, his eyes were narrowed… not so much out of anger.

" This means something to me Terry… I don't want to hurt either one of us…even if it seems right now, you'll hate me for letting this happen."

My heart ached for him, the first time I felt that pain for some one other than my self, as I realized that he was opening himself up for me… he was the only one that had anything to lose from this.

I shifted, leaning down and kissed his forehead, over the band.

" I don't think I could hate you... not for this."

" Please, we'll talk about this in the morning."

Joe some how managed to sit up, pulling me up with him as well and back on the bed, I struggled slightly against him, angry because he wouldn't give me what I wanted… but some rational part, deep down inside me told me he was right.

Finally I stilled, sinking back against the soft mattress.

He sat down on the bed next to me, reaching down to pull the covers up over me.

" Joe… I…"

He held up a finger.

" Sleep Terry."

With a soft sigh I obeyed, shifting to my side to curl up against the cool pillow, watching him as he sat there… watching me.

I hadn't realized how tired I really was, either the adrenal or my hormones had calmed down enough for sleep to take me.

And strangely for once… it wasn't Lilly who I dreamt of.

To be continued! Bwhawhah…


End file.
